


Tangled Up in Blue

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kitesweek2020, Tits out for harambe, fashion prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Ging makes Kite dress up in a countries’ traditional garb to try and score brownie points for a deal he’s trying to broker. It backfires
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Tangled Up in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I went kinda nuts with this and wrote out a sex scene which I may or may not add as an additional chapter/edit on to this one (if people want it that is) but... figured that may not be everyone who reads these for the week’s Cup of Tea. Also any ASOIAF fans think of his outfit kinda like Dany’s dress in Qarth

“This is stupid, Ging.” His master leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head. 

“It might be stupid, but it’s still hot.” Kite blushed. He stood awkwardly in the doorway of the dressing room, fitted with what he was told was the cultural fashion of Yorbia. The skirt was short, and whether or not that was on purpose Kite couldn’t say. The shirt (if you could call it that) crossed his frame shoulder to hip, exposing half his chest. It was all incredibly form fitting, made of a strange material Kite had never seen before. 

“Do I really need to wear this or are you just trying to get off?” Ging laughed. Of course he did. 

“Can’t both be true? Where’s the hat?” He asked. Kite grimaced. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Ging leaned forward on his chair, and stood up. 

“Alright!” He exclaimed, still ignoring what Kite had asked. “We’re bound to make a good impression with the mayor now. Let’s go.”

“Wait, aren’t you going to put on the same thing?” Ging looked at him, confused.

“Why would I?” Kite opened his mouth to protest and then shut it. Sometimes it was easier to stay quiet and just go along with whatever crazy plot Ging had set his mind to. He made a note to sock him later. 

When they stepped back out to the street to walk to the courthouse Kite wanted to die. Every eye was fixated on him. He blushed again, feeling like a baby deer with his long legs exposed as they were. 

“Why are they all staring at me?” Kite wasn’t even the only one dressed this way. Several men and women were sporting the same style, going about their business unbothered by the public. Ging looked frustrated. 

“Have ya ever seen a mirror?!” He bit back, muttering something under his breath about this maybe not being a good idea. Kite shrugged and decided to enjoy the attention for once, straightening up. They spent the rest of the trip in a tense silence. 

When they finally got an audience with the Mayor Kite thought he was about to be eaten alive. He spoke to Ging without looking at him, his eyes instead hovering over Kite’s arms, chest, or lips. They’d linger over his pulse point every now and again too. Kite squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable. He could feel Ging’s ire rising by the minute, certain a fight was about to break out when they reached an agreement. Reluctantly, Kite stood up to leave, and sure enough the Mayor’s hungry eyes scanned his legs. When he turned around to bolt out of the office he could feel the stare burning into his back. 

“Mr Freecss, May I have a moment alone to speak to you?” Kite hurried out faster and shut the door behind him, only for the receptionist to smile and lick her lips at him. He was going to kill Ging. 

Or maybe the Mayor was, because a commotion broke out not even a minute later. Kite heard glass break amongst the muffled shouting, and furniture creak against its tie downs before being thrown? Across the office. Both men were yelling, and just when Kite thought about going back to break up the tussel Ging flew through the door before slamming it behind him. He’d lost his hat and scarf, and part of his pant leg had torn. 

“We’re leaving. Deal over.” He grabbed at Kite’s arm and yanked him through the lobby, setting off towards their hotel. Once again every eye was on him.

Kite smirked to himself. “You made me wear this and now you’re jealous.” Ging rankled. 

“I’m not jealous. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“If you say so…” Down the street a short ways Kite noticed a man staring at him intently. He dramatically flipped his hair back over his shoulders, and when he got close enough he ‘accidentally’ let his watch slip from his pocket. The man rushed over to help as Kite bent down to retrieve it. 

“I’ve got it, here.” He said, proudly offering the watch. 

“You’re very kind.” Kite teased, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. Ging bristled.

“What, you think a grown man can’t pick up his own watch?! Get out of here!” The boom of Ging’s voice scared him off and he murmured apologies as he hopped back to the sidewalk. 

“Not jealous?” Kite asked. 

“Not. Jealous. They just shouldn’t be acting like this, we aren’t animals for Christ’s sake.” Kite only hummed in response. When they finally reached their room Ging hastily double locked the doors and poured himself a large glass of the disgusting whiskey he liked. Kite sat on the single bed next to him as he chugged it. 

“So, what did the Mayor talk to you about alone?” His hand tightened around the glass, and Kite could hear it squeal, threatening to shatter. 

“Well first, he asked if you were for sale. Which pissed me off.” He poured himself another drink. “Then when I told him he could go fuck himself, he was upset that I …. was marketing false advertisement.” Kite cocked his head to the side, waiting for the explanation. Ging sighed. 

“I dressed you up in the wrong outfit. Apparently you only wear this if you’re trying… trying to find a mate.” Kite burst out in laughter and fell back onto the mattress. It wasn’t often that Ging admitted he was wrong. He put the glass down and leaned back to settle next to him. 

“You could have just told him I already have one.” Kite flipped to lay on his side and ran his hand along Ging’s jaw. He caught his hand and kissed each finger lightly. 

“I did, as I was throwing his chairs out the windows.” Ging paused to run his hand down Kite’s front, fingers curling in the silver chest hair that was exposed. “We’re keeping this outfit though. You look like a trillion jenny.” Kite wouldn’t let him off the hook that easily. 

“Admit you were jealous and I’ll consider it.” Ging huffed. 

“Okay, yeah. Whatever. I was jealous. Now get over here.” 

The whiskey on his breath was sour, but his lips were sweet as he guided Kite into a deep kiss. He moaned loudly almost immediately. Kite chuckled. 

“Been holding that in, eh?” Ging grumbled. 

“I’ve been half hard this entire day watching you. Stop asking me questions.” Kite ran a hand through Ging’s unruly hair, tugging lightly and reveling in the noises that came from his throat. 

“Green is a good look on you, I think.”

In a flash Kite was straddling Ging, who was struggling to hold back another moan. Kite smiled wryly. 

“You’re not normally this sensitive.” The skirt had ridden up, and Ging’s calloused hands were ghosting up and down his thighs. 

“Why do you even wanna be a Hunter anyways? You could just flounce around in things like this for a living and have men and women eating out of the palm of your hand.” He was trying (and failing) to change the subject. 

Kite took a hand that was kneading his thigh and drew it to the hard curve of his pectoral muscle. His master’s breath hitched, and he lightly squeezed. Kite slowly leaned down to whisper in Ging’s ear, his hair creating a snowy veil.

“How does it feel,” His voice was low and husky. “Knowing you’re the only one that gets to touch?” He got the reaction he wanted when Ging groaned and ground his hips up, seeking friction. 

“God damn you Kite.” For a moment he thought he was being flung off the bed by the stronger man with how quick and harsh he was grabbed, only to find himself on hands and knees. He smirked and turned his head to gloat. Ging caught the look on his face from behind. 

“Don’t even start.” Kite ignored him and wiggled his hips back. 

“Does my  _ jealous  _ Nen teacher see something he likes?” Ging rolled his eyes, but his ears were red with embarrassment. 

“Yeah, all seven feet of you. Now shut up.” 

“Keep the skirt on.” That broke whatever restraint Ging still barely held on to. With a growl he leaned forward over Kite’s back, caught his lip in his teeth, and bit. Kite hummed and closed his eyes. He could feel the hard outline of Ging’s cock against his ass, and his own was beginning to strain against the tight fabric of his skirt. He opened his eyes to a very intense amber stare. Kite blinked back, unable to really discern what the look meant. 

“I’m so lucky to have found you.” Kite could feel his face heat up. He gave him a lopsided smile. 

“I could certainly say the same about you.” A hand gently pushed his bangs out of his face and ran over his bottom lip, swollen from the bite. Then Ging moved down, that same hand caressing his side until it found purchase on his hip. Kisses followed down the exposed parts of his back and spine, and Kite shivered. Slowly his skirt was pushed up to his waist, when all contact disappeared. Kite frowned and turned his head around. Ging was still there, looking hungrily down at his exposed self. 

“When….. did you put  _ that  _ on?” Oh right. The lingerie. 

“Came with the outfit.” 

“No it didn’t. I took it off the rack myself.” 

“Fine, I saw it on the way to the dressing room. Do you not like it?” Hands gently grabbed and slipped under the waistband, toying with it. 

“I love it.” Ging bent back down and took the fine fabric into his mouth and slowly drug it off, switching to his hands to finish the job when he reached Kite’s knees on the bed. Kite could hear rather than see Ging take off his shirt and unbuckle his pants. It all fell to the floor with a thud. Kite whimpered. 

Cool slick fingers circled around Kite’s entrance, and he allowed himself to groan into the sheets at the sensation. One finger gently stretched him, then two. With the third Kite pushed back, needing more. His cock bobbed against his stomach, erect and weeping. 

“Ging.” He complained into the sheets. A strong hand pushed him down by the shoulder blades. Another gripped the skirt. 

“I know.” With care Ging slowly thrust into him. He moaned out Kite’s name when he bottomed out. Kite hissed at the intrusion until he adjusted, and pleasure fogged his brain. He barely registered his hair being swept away from his neck, damp with sweat as Ging found a rhythm pumping in and out of him. Kite found himself biting his hand to keep himself from yelling out. Ging ripped it away. 

“Let me hear you.” He panted. When Kite looked back again he saw his knuckles were white with how hard he gripped his skirt. Ging changed the angle without warning and Kite yelled out. 

“More… fuck me harder,” Kite pretended to beg. Ging picked up the pace and wrapped a hand around Kite’s cock to stroke him. It was too much, the pressure in his lower abdomen reaching a fever pitch, and Kite spilled into the mattress with a cry. 

Ging was still going, pounding into him with a senseless fury from behind. His release came suddenly and somewhat out of nowhere, and he laid himself across Kite’s back as the aftershocks ripped through him, still seated inside. 

“Yeah. We’re definitely keeping this outfit.” Ging ground out, removing himself from his partner. Kite dropped to the mattress on his back, winded. Ging laid next to him on his side and kissed him thoroughly. 

“I should get you out of that ugly turtleneck more often.” He teased. Kite grabbed his pillow and slammed it into Ging’s face, smothering him. Muffled curses rang through the fabric before Ging overpowered him. 

“Next time you get to wear the skirt instead of your dirty robes.” Kite said. Ging smiled. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lied posted the whole thing sorry to the homegirls


End file.
